


Imperfection, in all of its Flaws

by CrappyRavioli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Just pure fluff out here, M/M, Multi, This is for u Sheep, Valentine's Day, actual polyamory, but then it's copious amounts of fluff, it's really fluffy, the barest hint of anxiety, with like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrappyRavioli/pseuds/CrappyRavioli
Summary: Dream is a perfectionist, and so he plans the perfect date for Valentine's day in hopes of showing Sapnap and George just how much he loves them.Too bad the world has other plans.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Imperfection, in all of its Flaws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheepfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfriend/gifts).



> Hi I know this is a day late. It's definitely NOT valentines day anywhere anymore but time is really really fake so! Take this!!! Please I'm really proud of it bc idk how to write oneshots typically so this is new to me! I hope you all like it!!!  
> But in explanation, [Sheepfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepfriend/pseuds/sheepfriend) and I agreed to do a valentine's fic exchange because we're bad bitches. We decided they'd be date fics, or something of that nature, and we each got to choose the ship the other wrote for us. So, Sheep, this one is for you :)  
> And when you're done, check out [the lovely Sheepfriend's work that she did for me! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452959/chapters/72348399)(It's DreamNotKarlNap, and ik that that's not too many people's cup of tea but it's so beyond lovely, you should give it a lil taste. It's got the Ravioli Vouch on it!!)

Dream doesn’t say it out loud, but George and Sapnap are _his boys_ , without doubt. It’s so cheesy to call them that and Dream thinks that Sapnap might give him a solid punch in the stomach for it, but it doesn’t stop him from thinking it.

No, Sapnap and George are his boys and this is the first year that they get to be together for Valentine’s day, which means that it has to be perfect. Anything, for his boys.

And so, it was decided that Dream would be planning the day’s events for them. He claimed it’s because the others are still relatively new to the area so he’d be able to show them places they didn’t know about, but they all know it’s because Dream loves spoiling them.

Dream loves his boys, so Valentine’s day will be perfect for them.

The weeks leading up to the special day are filled with hours of searching and planning. He calls his mom for advice and slips ads into their mail to see if any catch George or Sapnap’s attention. He plans an itinerary for the day that is flawless, the perfect mixture of relaxed and full, not every moment booked but all of the most important stuff fit in, and Dream is _proud_ , he’s proud beyond belief actually, because all he wants is to make sure the day is perfect and he thinks it’s going to be.

On February thirteenth, he checks the weather.

It’s going to rain.

Dream had planned to make breakfast for them in the morning, followed by going to see a new movie that George wanted to see. Lunch was planned to be a picnic in a hidden cove that his mom and dad used to go to for dates. They were then going to go to a giant aquarium a half-hour away, a place Sapnap had been casually mentioning ever since he and George moved in with Dream. Dinner was already reserved at a fancy, formal restaurant. Dream wanted to finish the day on their roof under the stars, pointing out constellations and maybe sharing kisses in the dark.

It was _supposed_ to be clear, but he guesses that he can’t really blame the forecast for changing. Dream bites down on his worry and goes to his list of possible activities, potential places to eat, and decides on an alternative for lunch. They can do lunch at home, or if the rain isn’t bad, they can still go to the cove. It is sheltered, anyways.

As for the stargazing, if they can’t go out, they can stay in and maybe watch a movie together. It’s not quite as romantic, nor as fun or special, but they’re never against a good movie night, especially not one full of cuddling and each other.

No, it might not be exactly what he planned, but he can make do. A little rain won’t stop them from having the perfect day. It won’t stop him from showing his boys just how much he loves them.

Dream wakes up cleanly, excitement for the day motivating him to extract himself from the warm tangle of limbs curling around him on all sides. The other two aren’t awake yet, which is perfect. On his way to the bathroom, he checks his phone. It’s 8:30, bright and early, far earlier than they’re used to being up. Still, he’s planning on making cinnamon rolls and omelets for them to eat in bed, so he’d rather be ready early than late.

That’s when the notification pops up on his phone, and a pit forms in his stomach.

_**Severe Thunderstorm Watch** _  
_Severe storms possible in the near future. Locate shelter and be ready._

Panic creeps up his throat.

A severe storm? Today, of all days?

It’s not hurricane season, but that doesn’t stop dangerous storms from blowing in from sea. If a bad storm hits, Dream doesn’t want to be out, even if they’re somewhere sheltered like a movie theatre, aquarium, or restaurant.

If there’s a severe thunderstorm today一

 _Weeks_ of planning, searching, booking一

Valentine's day, ruined.

Dream knows that if a storm traps them in their house that his boys won’t be mad at him, they’ll know it’s not his fault. Even still, that doesn’t stop the anxiety clawing up his throat, doesn’t stop his boys from being disappointed.

He’s been bragging that he’s going to give them a day that they won’t ever forget, and now一

The mirror in front of him reflects his face back, an all-too-familiar picture that he knows well. In that moment, he looks tired, like a fading lightbulb or a candle with a too-short wick. He places his hands flat on the counter and drags in a steadying breath. If there even is a bad storm today, they’ll make do. It’ll pass by dinner he’s sure, so at least they’ll have that. And maybe nothing will come of it. He just needs to take it one step at a time. George and Sapnap will understand if they have to pull some things.

If only he could make his anxiously beating heart understand too.

It’s to the tune of a soft Florida drizzle that he makes the cinnamon rolls, a recipe his mom gave him specifically for today. He spent a day with her a week ago learning all the ins and outs of making them from scratch. Even still he called her two separate times, and he’s thankful that she humored him for it.

The sweet dough is baking in the oven, and he moves on to cutting the veggies for their omelets. Red and green peppers, jalapenos for George, onions, fresh tomatoes, and bacon. He pre-cooked the bacon last night while Sapnap and George were busy on Karl’s stream, the same time that he made the dough for the cinnamon rolls so it could proof overnight.

Dream is in the middle of making the second omelet when the rain really picks up. No longer is the gentle pitter-patter on the window relaxing. No, the rain has picked up into an intense drum beat, mirroring the way his heart thrums in his chest as the anxiety from the morning floods back in. They’re definitely having a bad storm. Unless it clears up by the time they’re leaving, they’ll have to miss the movie. Driving in this sort of weather is risky, and by far it’s not a risk that Dream is willing to make. He wants today to be perfect, but he’d rather have his boys safe with him here than potentially at risk just because they wanted to go out. No, he has to start thinking of things to do in case they are actually stuck here during a storm.

They could definitely have some sort of movie marathon. Sapnap and George both have a long list of movies or shows they want him to watch… he could leave the selections up to them. If need be, they can have the picnic一 once again, pre-prepped by him last night一 on their living room floor. He can set out blankets and pillows and stuff for them even.

Carefully, he redirects his attention to the omelet that he’s cooking. The day will be fine.

He just needs to do this one step at a time.

With breakfast completely made, plated, and arranged neatly on a large tray he can carry into their room, Dream lets out a relieved sigh.

At least this is going right, and he’s genuinely so excited to go and spoil his boyfriends.

_His boyfriends._

The rush of warm joy that that brings is beyond lovely for him, and it hasn’t dimmed at all despite their relationship being far from new. Whatever the day brings, he knows he’s going to face it with the people he loves, the people closest to him, most important to him, right by his side.

Pushing the door to their room open, Dream is hit by a lovely picture. The room is still dark, thick, navy blue curtains blocking most of the already-dim grey morning light from getting in. Even still, there’s a sort of bleary haze of light illuminating the room, and in it, Dream can see Sapnap and George sleeping comfortably side-by-side, peaceful, like nothing would be safer than where they are now. George’s temple rests lightly on Sapnap’s shoulder, close enough to share warmth even in their unconscious state. Patches trots past him and hops up on the bed, immediately finding a home on the pillow besides Sap.

Dream can feel himself smiling, making his way further into the room. The carpet quiets his steps, and when he sets the tray on his dresser, he tries to keep it as quiet as possible. Then, it’s only a matter of waking them up.

The mattress dips under his knees as he climbs over to his boys. Leaning down, he drops a careful kiss on Sapnap’s forehead. “Hey loves,” he murmurs, nosing at George’s jaw affectionately. His boyfriends start to stir, and he presses more kisses to their skin. “It’s time to wake up.” A beat more of soft kisses and warm skin. “Happy Valentine’s day,” he breathes against Sapnap’s stubble-rough cheek.

Sapnap lets out a low groan as he wakes up; George stretches languidly, all cat-like, fluid movements and smooth, taut skin.

“Come on, the food’s gonna get cold,” he gently urges, sitting up and climbing off of the bed to grab the tray. “Sit up, against the wall.”

Carefully so as to not spill anything, he settles into the empty space to Sapnap’s right, setting the tray on his lap once his boys are comfortable.

“Babe,” Sapnap says, voice rough with sleep, “you didn’t have to一”

“Yes, he did,” George butts in, teasing, cutting the younger off with a sleepy grin. “Thank you Dream,” he adds more seriously, grabbing the plate Dream hands him.

Sapnap presses a kiss to his cheek instead of voicing anything, and the three eat their breakfast, making quiet conversation in the dim bedroom while the rain pounds on the roof above them.

It’s only gotten worse since he last paid attention to it. He thinks that he hears hail, and the wind is audible through the thick walls.

With a sigh, he breaks their easy conversation. “So, I wanted to apologize. I’m not sure if either of you has checked your phones yet, but we’re under a severe thunderstorm watch, and it’s pretty bad out right now. It’s gonna mess with some of the plans,” Dream explains. He’s trying, so, so desperately, to sound nonchalant about it, but his boyfriends know him better than that. He knows they hear right through it, to the cocktail of negative emotions swirling in his stomach like vodka and bleach, by the way Sapnap lays his head on Dream’s shoulder, by the way George flashes him a soft, loving smile that carries little lines of worry at the corners of his eyes.

“It’s okay, we can stay in for the storm,” George says around a bite of sugar-sweet cinnamon roll. 

“Yeah,” Dream breathes, and suddenly he’s overwhelmed by his love for his boyfriends. They’re beyond lovely. Supportive to what might be a fault, and chock-full of warmth and life.

Dream’s never felt as alive in his life as he does when he’s with George and Sap.

_His boys, his boys, his boys._

_Oh, how he loves them so._

“I just wanted to say something about it. I know I’ve been hyping this day up for a while, but I don’t think with the changes it’ll be quite so perfect.”

Sapnap nudges him gently where their sides are pressed together. “C’mon, Mr. Perfectionist. Any day with Georgie and me is perfect and you know it.”

Dream has to smile, because…

Yeah.

Every day with Sap and George is a tale of perfection, as beautiful as a sunny day, as lovely as a star-filled sky, even in the grey, February rain.

“Thank you,” Dream mumbles into Sap’s tangle of warm brown hair. He links his hand with George’s, the shorter’s fingers cold against his skin, and he loves it.

They finish eating and bring the dishes down together. George insists on washing them while Dream and Sapnap get the living room set up for a few movies.

It’s not the same as seeing a movie in an empty theatre, just them一 because of course he rented out the whole room, anything for his boys一 and the giant screen. It won’t be the new movie that George wants to see, but maybe it can be the one classic sci-fi film George has been asking to watch with them.

Sapnap opens Netflix on the TV, and as he’s clicking through their options, an angry grey box pops up.

_No internet connection. Try again in a few minutes._

At the same time, George calls from their kitchen, “Uh, guys? Is the wifi acting up for you?”

“Yeah, I think it’s ‘cause the storm!” Sapnap calls back.

Of course.

Not only is the storm determined to trap them in their house, but it’s going to keep them in here without internet.

“We could always make Valentine's cards,” Dream suggests, laughing, almost as a joke in an attempt to lighten his own easily soured mood. Making cards together was on his list of potential date activities from when he was planning, but it was so low that he barely even considered it. It was in league with playing Mario kart after dinner, or baking heart-shaped cookies. Cute, maybe fun, but far from perfect.

George’s head appears in the doorway, as he says, “Wait, really?” At the same time, Sapnap says, “We totally should, actually,” which is how Dream ends up sat at their kitchen table with the one pack of colored markers in the house and printer paper.

Not ideal for making cards, but it’s all that they have. Anyways, George and Sapnap seem to be having fun.

“Give me the red,” George whines, “Sapnap.” The younger’s name is drawn out, and it tastes like raspberries where Dream kisses George’s cheek, just shy of his lips.

George is sitting in his lap despite the fact that it makes it hard to maneuver at their table. Sapnap’s ankle is hooked around his foot, and all of the contact is grounding. Somehow, Dream has found himself working diligently on making a somewhat pretty heart-shaped card for his mom as thanks, and it’s so domestic. George kisses Dream back, on his cheekbone.

“I’m using it!”

“You’ve been using it this entire time, nimrod, I just need it for a second!”

“You can’t even see red!”

“Come on you two,” Dream admonishes with a stupidly soft grin. “Why can’t one of you just use orange. Isn’t that like, close enough?”

With a mildly stinging shoulder from where George hit him一 _“Even I know the difference and I’m colour-blind!”_ 一 and a spot of red on his cheek where he was hit with a thrown, still-uncapped marker一 _What the_ fuck _, Dream?”_ 一 one angry rant at him about how orange isn’t a Valentine’s colour later, his card is done. It’s in the slightly blue-green black that’s typical of washable markers, along with a mess of purple. The paper is cut into a slightly too-sharp, misshapen heart, on which is written:

_“Hey mom! The internet is out because of the storm, so we’ve resorted to making Cards. The day is a mess but they liked the cinnamon rolls. Thank you so much for everything you did to help me set today up, even if I don’t get to do most of the stuff I planned._

_Much Love!_

Some of the words are slanted at odd angles or squished together to avoid early, forced termination from the edge of the heart, and it mars his typically-neat handwriting like a battle scar. A Valentine’s themed battle scar.

No, that description is far more apt for the mark on his face.

George and Sapnap aren’t yet finished, each one making a card that looks far more intricate than his own. They work diligently, George still sitting in his lap, Sapnap’s leg still tangled with his own, and Dream just watches them work for a bit. The symphony of the storm一 it can be called nothing less, full of brutal thunder, unrelenting rain and hail, and whistling winds that rattle the house like a maraca on Mardi gras一 is a background track to the adorable way Sapnap is biting his lip as he focuses, the warmth of one of his boys in his lap.

Dream is man enough to admit that a first grader almost definitely could’ve made a better card than he did; he’s man enough to admit that, even though the card laying on the table in front of him is a monstrosity in a league of its own, he had fun. The act of creation overlaid upon a backtrack of destruction一 beauty, in its own right.

He’s too sentimental for this.

They’re making Valentine’s posters while they’re stuck inside for a storm, not tortured artists creating the newest Picasso while the world ends around them.

Dream snorts into George’s shoulder as he pictures it.

George is almost done with his card when the lights flicker once, twice, and then go out completely.

They all freeze.

A crack splits the sky, lightning illuminating the room for a split second before the grey haze of the rained out sky fills the room. It’s followed by a torturously loud chorus of thunder, the gods beating their chests above them, bellowing in unknown rage.

After a moment, Dream releases a tense sigh.

Really, at this point, any plans he had are already so far off the rails that the added roadblock barely phases him. They can still have their floor picnic. Dream has at least _one_ movie saved on his old laptop that they can probably watch, and worst-case scenario, they can always play board games. He’s sure they have Monopoly somewhere.

“Let’s get the candles out, so we have them before it gets dark?” he suggests, voice just a little more tired than he’d planned.

“Yeah, that’s uh. That’s probably smart,” Sapnap says, hesitant. “I can go check to make sure it didn’t just blow a fuse or something? While you two grab the candles.”

Dream smiles at his boyfriend.

Valentine’s day as he thought it would go? Ruined. Absolutely shattered, the jagged pieces spilling across the ground like shrapnel.

And yet, here he is. A little bit tired, maybe still kind of frustrated, because, yeah, okay一 he spent a lot of time planning this day to make it perfect, but he’s happy. The three of them spend a lot of time together, but it’s rarely ever so… free.

There are absolutely no expectations on them as of now. They just know that they’re spending whatever they’re doing together, and it feels nice. Sapnap really was right. Anything with his boys will be perfect.

Or, maybe not perfect. There are a lot of imperfections about today, but that’s okay, Dream is realizing.

He and George set up candles around the house. Sapnap confirms that they didn’t blow a fuse; it’s a power outage from the storm. They all knew it, but it was good to check, anyways. Despite the complications, when Dream smiles at his boyfriends, it’s genuine.

While the storm rages on outside, Dream pulls George and Sapnap to the living room.

“So, I actually did have a back-up plan for lunch, that we can still do. We need to set it up though,” he explains, and Sapnap and George nod. In the low, flickering candlelight, George’s pale skin is painted in warm hues, his brown eyes almost black. Sapnap’s hair is highlighted in honey, and he’s beautiful. “Help me push the couch back, and let’s move the coffee table. We need a pretty big floor space.”

They work well together, joking and teasing not interrupting the flow of their movement, and before he can really think about it all, their living room floor has been transformed into a cozy place for an indoor picnic. A thick quilt covers the floor while pillows line the base of the couches.

The three spend the next hour or so laying around, all touching somehow, safe in each other’s presence. They talk about videos and games and Patches, who finds a spot on Sapnap’s chest. They speculate about what their friends are doing today and smile at what their little act of radio silence is probably doing to their viewers. Dream texts his sister to ask if his family still has power一 they don’t一 and to ask if they’re okay. Sapnap and George send their well-wishes as well. It’s all just…

Bliss.

His boys.

Dream loves the way their palms feel in his hands. He loves the way George’s hand fits in his, smaller than his own, slim in a way he can’t imagine on himself but adores on the other. He loves the way Sapnap holds his hand just a bit too tight, like Dream is something he can’t risk losing.

Dream loves them both, so, so much.

They’re all imperfect, less so when together like this; they fill in each other’s gaps and support each other’s weak spots, yet still, they’re imperfect. Dream has come to terms with that, he thinks. He’s still a perfectionist, he’ll always take weeks to plan a single day out and worry obnoxiously loudly when something threatens those plans, but if this day has taught him anything, it’s that despite perfection’s bone-deep allure, imperfection, in all of its flaws, is truly beautiful.

Come blistering hot days or cold winter storms, Dream is glad that he’s imperfect, so long as he gets to be imperfectly whole with his boys.

The rest of the day passes smoothly, or as smoothly as can be expected, given the circumstances. Their lunch is delicious, and sitting on their living room floor, lit by candlelight, cushioned by an old, familiar blanket, makes for a sort of domestic romance he wasn’t expecting. They spend a lot of time after lunch sharing languid kisses and warm cuddles, complete with a few awkward knocks of teeth and proverbial stepped-on toes, all capped in happy laughter. Sapnap has a few animated movies on his laptop, all in Japanese with English subtitles一 “They’re comforting guys, leave me alone!”一 and they watch those, curled together, safe.

Dinner was supposed to be at an extremely fancy restaurant, so of course, Dream didn’t have anything prepared as back up. No, instead they eat box mac and cheese, sharing a carton of Neapolitan ice cream between them after. They bicker over who gets what bites, and their kisses taste like sugar, like chocolate and vanilla and sweet strawberries. They cuddle in bed, as the evening goes dark, and the storm starts to lift. Their power and subsequently their wifi stay off, but it’s okay. The house may be dark outside of their bedroom, but the room holds all that they need. It’s a mess, but it’s fucking gorgeous, and Dream couldn’t have asked for a better day.

He and his boys, together, whole, fractured and imperfect.

And falling asleep in each other’s arms after a day as unexpectedly lovely as could be, it’s beautiful一 not in spite of its flaws, but because of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do it Sheep? Was it worth the wait? (I hope it was I hope it was I hope it was)  
> Anywho, I hope everyone else reading enjoys it too!! Comments and Kudos are super appreciated and are writing snacks so please feed me if you liked it and want more ContentTM <3


End file.
